


The Best Me

by SterekFangirl



Series: Sterek-Depression/recovery [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Love, M/M, Pack Feels, Self-Harm Recovery, mate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekFangirl/pseuds/SterekFangirl
Summary: Stiles' recoverySequel to Tummie-less mate





	The Best Me

Stiles knew Derek called him 'mate' and that was monumental, but he wasn't entirely ready for the amount of love and touch and protection Derek gave him.  
Stiles felt loved.  
Derek knew it'd be a process to get his little mate to stop. And to start. Eating, he meant.  
So, he had Stiles eat a piece of cheese every two hours, just to keep him alive, and he brought Stiles a rubber band that he got in his mail. He read an article that said a good way to stop or even improve self-harm is to replace it with something less damaging, like a rubber-band that he could snap when he felt like he needed to.  
Derek picked Stiles up from school every day and brought him to the loft, letting the pack come over for a little bit. Jackson wasn't allowed over when Stiles was in the loft. Scott was allowed sometimes but he didn't really seem like he cared too much. Erica, Boyd (everyone's alive in my stuff) Allison, and Issac were more...concerned. To say the least. Issac was the worst. He insistently hovered over Stiles and walked with him at school, growling at anyone who looked too long at his pack Mom.  
That was another thing. Derek got what he wanted. Everyone called Stiles Mom, everyone at school thought that was weird but Derek loved it. His mate was there by his side to take care of the pack.  
Stiles began eating more, his body filling out again, his hips thicker and a layer of protection surrounding his organs again. His legs were less...chickeny and were healed.  
Derek came with Stiles to lunch at the high school, no matter the odd looks he got. Stiles was a little uncomfortable with all the sudden attention but Derek eased him into it all.  
Issac was always touching Stiles, which kind of bugged Derek but he knew he was just protecting his pack mom. 

Derek and Stiles were in the loft, the pack already left and Stiles had cleaned up after everyone. Stiles was against Derek's chest as he lay on the arm of the sofa, watching a movie on his TV and he was feeling...good. He felt loved and safe and great for the first time in a really long time. He only snapped the rubber band five times today and he'd eaten a whole lunch.  
Derek ran his hands over his little mate, feeling a little flesh between his hands and Stiles' ribs.  
"Mmh," Stiles hummed.  
"How do you feel baby?"  
"Good. Great," Stiles assured.  
"You've put on weight," Derek offered, his hands settling themselves on Stiles' hips, palming the flesh there, no longer afraid to touch for fear of tearing apart wounds and scabs.  
"Yeah, I have so much energy." Stiles smiled, looking down. He was pleased.  
Derek sat up, turning Stiles in his lap, smiling.  
"You're great. I love you, Stiles," He muttered, pressing his lips against the boys.  
"I love you too big boy. I feel great. I feel like the best me I've been in a long time."


End file.
